


Gift of a Friend: Book Two

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [2]
Category: Workin' Moms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Original Character-centric, Rare Fandoms, Workin' Moms (TV) - Freeform, but oh well, there are literally no fics in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: Book Two. The one where Jenny fights Ian for custody of Zoe.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Gift of a Friend: Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 18, Alice 12, Charlie, Jayme, Rhoda, and Zoe 2, Ella and Solomon newborn. For story purposes; the 'history' of Workin' Moms has been changed.  
> Fandom(s):Workin' Moms  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Jenny fights Ian for custody of Zoe. This series is written Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Kate Foster...Catherine Reitman  
> Nathan Foster...Philip Sternburg  
> Anne Carlson...Dani Kind  
> Lionel Carlson...Ryan Belleville  
> Frankie Coyne...Juno Rinaldi  
> Giselle Bois...Oluniké Adeliyi  
> Jenny Matthews...Jessalyn Wanlim  
> Ian Matthews...Dennis Andres

_4:00 AM_

By pure coincidence, Jari was contemplating how to get Malcolm out of the equation when the latter reached out to him . They met at Jari's. Malcolm handed him conversations and other damaging information against Jenny. When asked why Malcolm said that Jenny "had it coming." for dumping him out of nowhere weeks ago. Jari formed an alliance with the older man. Malcolm had only been pretending to be on Jenny's side. After getting the information, Jari went to Ian's to deliver it. Ian had made snacks and offered him some. 

"Jari where did you get this?" Ian asked. 

"Ian don't worry about it." Jari replied.

"I don't know how to thank you. You're helping me protect my daughter." 

"You do know that judge will never take away Jenny's rights as a mother permanently? But you should get sole custody with what I've given you." 

"Do you think this will be enough for that?" Ian wondered.

"Trust me, this is everything you need man." Jari said. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Gift of a Friend: Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 18, Alice 12, Charlie, Jayme, Rhoda, and Zoe 2, Ella and Solomon newborn. For story purposes; the 'history' of Workin' Moms has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): Workin' Moms  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Jenny fights Ian for custody of Zoe. This series is written Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

_5:00 AM_

Ian had been given sole custody of Zoe thanks to the file. Jari expressed his happiness at the judge's ruling. Kate, Anne, and Frankie had to go to work and their children were left with him. Jari went to the park to feed the ducks. Charlie, Ella, Alice, Jayme, Rhoda, and Solomon were with him. Alice was the oldest and helping Jari out with the newborns and toddlers. To a certain degree. Alice was a mean little girl and had a tendency to give most that she came into contact with him. But Jari had known her a long time and could handle her. Ian had wanted to keep Zoe with him that day which explained her absence. 

"Jari can you please drop me off me at Brenna's house?" Alice asked. 

"Alice that's not going to happen." Jari replied. 

"My mom said I could." 

"No she didn't. Your mom was clear. The only places you can go are with me. And I don't normally hang out with twelve year olds." 

"I don't like you! I want Mean Nanny!" Alice screamed. 

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But until your mom gets off work, I'm in charge." Jari said.

Alice stomped away. But Jari was unaffected by her tantrum, he was used to them from her. Anne and Jari would probably never get along. But the woman for some reason trusted him with her children. As did Kate and Frankie. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Gift of a Friend: Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 18, Alice 12, Charlie, Jayme, Rhoda, and Zoe 2, Ella and Solomon newborn. For story purposes; the 'history' of Workin' Moms has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): Workin' Moms  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Jenny fights Ian for custody of Zoe. This series is written Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Kate Foster...Catherine Reitman  
> Nathan Foster...Philip Sternburg  
> Anne Carlson...Dani Kind  
> Lionel Carlson...Ryan Belleville  
> Frankie Coyne...Juno Rinaldi  
> Giselle Bois...Oluniké Adeliyi  
> Jenny Matthews...Jessalyn Wanlim  
> Ian Matthews...Dennis Andres

_6:00 AM_

Jari took all of the children to a local amusement park. Nathan, Lionel, and Giselle picked them up afterwards. As Jari pulled into his driveway, he noticed Jenny walk into Ian's after being let inside. He couldn't help but wonder what Jenny was doing there. The woman had lost custody of her daughter. If anything Jenny should be cursing Ian's name to hell. Not going into his house. Jari decided to see what was going on. Ian's front door was unlocked. Jari slowly went inside. There was no one in the living room. Jari went back to the master bedroom. He found Ian and Jenny in bed together. Their nakedness was covered by blankets. Clearly the two had just slept with each other. Jari was about to leave when Jenny called him back. 

"Don't go Jari, you can stay and watch if you want to." Jenny invited. 

"I'll pass Jenny." Jari said. 

"If you think about it, breaking an entering pales in comparison to the other crimes he's committed. I know you set up Jenny." Ian stated. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jari said. 

"Cut the bullshit Jari. Jenny first told me that she suspected you when she got arrested. I didn't believe her of course. Not until Malcolm got involved and he gave you that file for me to use against against the mother of my child. We then made our own plan. You're a sick man. We've already reported it to the police. They should be on their way to arrest you now." Ian told him. 

"You're not going to get away with this." Jari promised. 

The police arrived by the time Ian and Jenny managed to fully dress themselves. They didn't arrest Jari. But Jari did have to go with them to the station in order to answer questions about the embezzlement and setting up Jenny. He refused to speak without a lawyer present. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There are one and/or a few sequel(s) in the works that will come out sooner or later.


End file.
